


The Endless Expanse

by Yeah_Toast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Peter Hale, Gen, Left Hand Peter Hale, POV Peter Hale, Pre-Canon, Protective Peter Hale, Short One Shot, TW Bingo, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_Toast/pseuds/Yeah_Toast
Summary: Peter throughout the Hale Fire and its aftermath.
Relationships: Peter Hale & The Hales
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	The Endless Expanse

**Author's Note:**

> For the Teen Wolf Bingo, my second square: Pre-canon. It’s obscenely short but that’s what my brain is willing to crank out these days

There are no happy endings. Peter had always known that. He’d always known that he’d die horribly, protecting his pack and he’d accepted that. He’s felt claws in his guts, his neck, teeth in his limbs, he’s fought wolf and man and hunter. 

He never expected this. He never expected that he wouldn’t die alone; that he wouldn’t be successful in protecting his pack. He never imagined he’d fail. 

That’s what burns most of all. 

He throws himself against the barrier of the mountain ash, desperate to escape, to be free of the fire wrecking his home. It hurts. Everything hurts. 

He’s burning and all he wishes is that his family, his pack, was free. He wishes he could protect them. 

He throws himself against the barrier and screams. It’s drowned out by the screams of all his pack. 

Derek, he thinks, Derek and Laura will survive. Neither of them was home when the hunters struck. They will survive. The Hales will live on. 

He holds onto that as he burns. He holds onto the fact that his pack will survive, at least in part. They will live, and they will rebuild. It isn’t what he wants; he wants them all to live, to thrive, but if he can’t have that, this is a close second. He hopes that Laura will avenge them. 

He expects to die. He never expects that he’ll live. 

It’s worse this way, to breath through the pain, to suffer and not heal. Every movement, minuscule through all of them may be, sends waves of pain through his body. None of it hurts as badly as the knowledge that he’s alone. 

The absence of his packbonds is less so a lack and more so a loss. It feels as though he’s staring down at a severed limb, except his loss is more than one, it’s numerous. 

He has no one. He is no one. Instead he’s trapped, unable to do so much as turn his head. Everything hurts and the pain grows. 

He’s alone. He’s alone until he realizes he isn’t, or he is but he shouldn’t be. 

He has an alpha. He has a pack mate. Where are they? Why aren’t they here?

He can feel his packbonds, oh so distant. They feel like pinpricks of light in the endless expanse of night. He wonders why they won’t come to him, why they won’t shed their light on him. 

The day the light disappears, the day he becomes omega, he screams and screams and screams. He’s never sure if he actually screamed or not; he never knows if he could. 

His body doesn’t respond. His body isn’t his. He feels broken. He is broken. He’s angry. 

The anger grows. The anger grows and grows until it’s all that’s left of him. His every thought is boiled in rage; he dreams of Kate Argent, of tearing her apart with his teeth. He dreams of Laura, of punishing her for abandoning him. 

He dreams and dreams and dreams until the Peter that was is no more.


End file.
